Damn It Kyoya! Stop Labeling Me That!
by ThisIsRyuu16
Summary: All Tsubasa ever wanted was to see her friend Haruhi. But when Tsubasa ends up going to Ouran and stumbles across the Host Club room what do you think happens? They automatically make her join and she complies? Wrong! Tsubasa tries to refuse but unfortunately she has classes with the twins. And you all know the twins. They NEVER give up. So in the end she has to join the host club
1. Info

First Name: Tsubasa (Wings)  
Middle Name: Unknown to everyone but family  
Last Name: Hayashi (Forest)  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Eye Sight: Needs glasses but wears contacts  
Hair color: Blue  
Eye color: purple  
Anime character image seen as: Hideki, Hinata  
Siblings: Younger brother.  
Host club type: Ts- "SHUUDAP!" (*Whispering*: Tsundere!)  
Looks: Can look feminine but can look like male too.  
Fears: Dolls. Clowns. Scary movies. Needles. Horror Survival games (Slender Man),  
Likes: Paranormal stuff, Thunderstorms, Drawing  
Dislikes: Needles (is fine with sharp objects just not needles.) Traitors.  
Extra: Has heart shaped birthmark on left side of her neck that she keeps hidden with a bandage.


	2. This is what I get

_**This is what I get for having only one intelligent**_** friend**

Friday

A loud ringing settled in my ear. It was the alarm clock. I lifted my hand and slammed against the alarm sadly not breaking it. I could never break an alarm clock in the morning due to me being half asleep.

I sighed. Its just for today right? No more getting up early until Monday. Today would be the first day I'd attend Ouran High School.

It doesn't really sound appealing to me because today was Friday. I don't see the point in me joining school on a Friday. It just didn't make sense due to the fact tomorrow I wouldn't be going to school. If I went to school on Monday then I would be there for a whole week not just one day.I suppose that I should stop complaining. It really is in my favor.

As I laid back I heard the light footsteps coming down the corridor accompanied by the sound of breathing. A minute later my 5 year old little brother Aoi ran through the door and jumped onto my bed. I looked at the clock and scowled. It was 5:10 am. Whats this kid doing up? Oh, right.

"Come on Tsu-Tsu! You promised to! No takesy-backseys!" He said. I closed my eyes and ignored him hoping he'd give up.

"Come on! Please!" I looked up only to find his tears forming in his purple eyes. I hated that. The little squirt's using a guilt trip. His eyes started to glisten with fake tears. D-Damn it... Sigh.

"OK, OK! I'm up!" I said sighing. He jumped off the bed excitedly and ran out of the room. As he ran out my room my maid, Hinata came in with a frown.

"Ah, Tsubasa-san. It seems they have made, uh, well a mistake. Instead of sending you the girls uniform they sent you the boys... " Hinata frowned. "Ughhhh" I groaned. Hinata just waved me off rolling her eyes. Knowing that I wouldn't get anywhere I decided to focus on our uniform problem."Can I see the uniform?"

She placed the boys uniform on my bed letting me look at it. I stared at it. It didn't really look that bad. It was a blue blazer with a white undershirt and a tie that only showed at the neck. The pants were black and so were the shoes. I looked back at Hinata.

"What did the females uniform look like?" I asked. She scurried out the room to fulfill my request and grab a picture of the female uniform. While Hinata was gone, I quickly changed out of the pajamas into the pants. Before I could take off my Pajama shirt she came back with a picture in her hand. Taking a look at it I scowled. It was a bright yellow dress. Suddenly I felt grateful that they made a mistake considering It would have looked terrible on me if I wore it. I don't think I'll be exchanging the boys uniform for the girls anytime soon... Hinata glanced at me and smiled a knowing smile.

"You aren't gonna wear the girls uniform, are you Tsubasa-san? But if you go to school wearing that the staff and students will figure out your a girl by looking at your chest." Hinata informed me. My eye twitched as I realized she was right. Suddenly it hit me.

"We can bandage my chest!" I smirked. It was a good idea really. A very cliche idea but a good one. I would be able to do gym by just wearing my gym clothes under my school clothes or I could just change in the bathroom BEFORE gym started._ Easy. _As I took off my shirt Hinata wrapped up my chest with bandages she had got from the bathroom making it look flat.

"Thank you Hinata" I thanked her. She smiled at me and left. I put the rest of the uniform on and scowled into the mirror. _I DO look like a boy. I hate it when other people are right._ Letting out another sigh I walked out the door only to be tackled by Aoi in a hug. I grunted as I hit the ground. Taking a few seconds to regain my composure I lifted my hand and patted his head. I gently pushed Aoi off me and stood up brushing off imaginary dust.

"Come on! COME ON!" He said impatiently and tugged at my hand pulling me as if he thought he could do that all by himself. I rolled my eyes but followed nonetheless. We walked out the front door into the front yard. Aoi looked for a place to sit. And course, It just _had _to be in a tree. I put him on my back thanking Kami for Hinata and my father forcing me exercise on a regular basis or his weight would be heavier. I started to climb the tree waiting for Aoi to say stop. For sure, When we got to the highest branch he said "Stop!"

I stopped and placed him in my lap so if we fell i could protect him. We watched the sun rise and Aoi gasped in amazement. I smiled a rare smile. I leaned my head against the tree. Watching the sun rise with Aoi reminded me how I used to watch it with mom.

"Tsu-Tsu."

"Hmm?"

"When do you think Otou-san will come back?" That question struck me hard. I didn't know how to answer it. How was I supposed to know when dad was coming back? He was off in Italy with my uncle dealing with business while my mother was dead. She was a famous NASCAR racer in America and had died due to a car accident about 2 years ago. She was fully Japanese but traveled to America wanting more excitement. I'm not sure if Aoi actually remembers her or not. My father on the other hand was a man of many things. He owned all kinds of bakeries, amusement parks, gyms and even toy stores. He even once was a commanding chief of a military though he quit his job after a year or 2.

"Ah, That's something I don't know Aoi." I said and ruffled his hair diverting his attention on purpose.

"Hey!" He whined and swatted at my hands. I laughed a bit before swiftly picking him up in my arms and walking to the edge of the branch. I jumped down ignoring how high it was with Aoi in my arms. He laughed the whole way down while I winced when we landed in a pile of leafs.

"Time to get to school" I muttered as I checked my watch. It was 7:00 am. CRAP! If I didn't get to school quickly I'd be late. I dropped Aoi off at Kindergarten and started running to school. I stopped at Ouran Academy. I was half out of breath. Wiping sweat off my forehead I walked through the doors.

I wondered how Haruhi's doing. She must be getting along well. She was the reason I was transferring. I still can't believe she made it into Ouran Academy though. Why would she wanna come here anyway? Its mostly just a bunch of snobs. Sure there were a select few people that where fun and nice here but other than that I don't see the point.

I always hated going to these huge kinda schools. Somehow all the maps trick me and get me lost. So I settled to going to a normal middle school since it was smaller. She is so lucky she's my best friend or I would have buried her alive. Making me come to this school. OK well, she didn't actually make me come. I just couldn't be stuck with those idiots and she was the most tolerable. That's all. Suddenly I stopped and looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked myself scratching my head. I looked at the map and smacked myself on the forehead. Well duh! I had it upside down! That's why I got lost! I turned the map right side up and glanced at my surroundings.

_Music room 3_

Deciding to take a chance I opened the door and suddenly flower petals drifted past me. I looked up and to my surprise saw Haruhi, with 6 guys.

Giant, one kid hanging on to Giant, Four eyes, Girly, and Twins.

"Oh sorry, The host club doesn't begin till _after _school." A tall blonde said.  
"Oh, Wrong Room. Goodbye." As soon as I stepped in, I twisted my heels around and walked back out.  
I heard Haruhi say as I walked out. "I swear I know them from somewhere...". I was halfway down the hall when 2 twins dragged me back into the room and over to Haruhi.

"Oh great. I'm being kidnapped." I pointed out blankly. She looked down at me and scratched the back of her head in confusion. I face palmed.

"I swear, Everyone i know is an idiot." I mumbled under my breath. She chuckled.

"Ah, Tsubasa! What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Which do you mean? Here, as in the club room? Or here as in Ouran Academy." I replied being a smart-ass.

"Both" She replied rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm here at Ouran because I wanna be! It's not cause your here or because an evil dwarf guilt tripped me or anything like that. I'm here in the club room because I wanted to be!" I snapped looking at the wall. Haruhi was already on the ground laughing before i could answer the other question.

"You- You let Aoi guilt trip you?!" She choked out. I glared at her with a slight blush on my face. "I bet you got lost didn't you. Were you holding the map upside down again?" She asked. Standing up I brushed the dirt off my pants. Suddenly I was tackled by 2 blonds. I tensed as they hugged me my eye twitching. Don't punch.

"Kawaii Basa-kun!" The small blond shouted and clung to my arm while the tall one stood dangerously close to me.

"You know Haruhi!? You must be Hayashi, Tsubasa." A tall blond said smiling. I stared at him with an irritated look.

The tall guy with the stoic face seemed to notice my discomfort and took the blonds away me before i could do anything drastic.

"Good job. You didn't punch them" Haruhi smiled teasingly. I grit my teeth.

"I was gonna be put into Military school if I kept getting into fights." I stated glaring at the ground. Ooh, I see a bug.

"Are you sulking?" She asked amused. I looked up and glared only letting out a "Hn" as an answer before returning my gaze onto the bug. It was a caterpillar. A yellowish/peachish one if you must know.

"So Tsubasa. You seem to know Haruhi. Does that mean you know?" The tall blond inquired.

"Know what? Does she have a secret or something?" I rose my eyebrow looking up from the ground again. The tall blonde started to panic.

"MAMA! He knows! He knows!" The tall blonde shouted. Okay, Now I was confused. Four eyes let out a sigh.

"We don't want Haruhi's secret to get out so-" One twin started. "We're going to murder you!" The other twin finished with a creepy smile. I gave them a weird look and muttered an "Okay...". They took a step forward while I stood still and watched them. Right as they were about to step on the caterpillar I stopped them.

"What the hell do you think your doing?! You were about to step on it and kill it! " I snapped and bent down picking it twins stared at me for a few seconds before I added with a huge flush on my face"I-it's n-not like I care or anything! But there would be bug guts on the floor!" They started whispering to each other and after a minute or two, one of them went over to the tall blonde guy and whispered in his ear. He nodded thoughtfully and turned to me.

"HM..." He examined me making me feel uncomfortable. "What the hell are you doing?!" I scowled while taking a step back. The caterpillar in my hands moved around a bit but kind of just kept moving in circles. I pet its head or at least what I thought was its head.

"Your going to join the host club!" The blond looked confident as he said those words.

"Yeah, Sure. The day I join you is the day I allow Aoi to follow me to school" I commented laughing to myself at how ridiculous it sounded.

**_End of day_**

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARDS!" I shouted at Hikaru And Kaoru. I found out their names earlier after seeing they were in the same class as me, unfortunately. Currently, They're both hanging on my arms. Earlier they followed me around everywhere. I'm thanking whoever's up there that I didn't have to go to the bathroom. Freaking Idiots. Though the two _were _good for something. They helped guide me to my locker _and_ when the teacher almost found out I had the caterpillar distracted them while I hid it. I still have the caterpillar mind you. Haruhi was holding it, not that the twins knew. Don't tell them that I admitted they helped me. Don't ask why, just don't.

"No! Not until you join!" Hikaru said stubbornly. My eye twitched and I glared at him irritated.

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY! Leave. Me. Alone!" All through this demonstration, Haruhi was watching amused.

"YES! Success! " The Bastard twins smiled and disappeared. Haruhi looked around shocked. Turning back to me she let a smile play out on her lips.

"You do know now, you have to let Aoi come to school with you. I'll hold you to it." She said smiling and I glared at her. Haruhi held out her hand giving the caterpillar to me. I gratefully took it and let it crawl around my hand.

"Dammit. How the hell did you make friends like that and join a host club all in a week!?" I asked my eye twitching. She sighed.

"I had gotten into trouble on the first day of school. " She started and explained her story to me well we walked. My eye twitched again.

"I'll pay for the damage, As long as I get to knock them out" I offered my eyes glinting mischievously. She turned to me and smiled shaking her head.

"I can't. It's my fault, I had knocked down the vase so I'll make up for it." She said. The caterpillar crawled up my arm and onto my neck. I held my laughter back and tried to catch it by it continued to crawl on me. A few giggles escaped and after the second a laugh. I snatched it from around my neck, my face flushed from trying to keep my laughter in. Haruhi took a glance at my face and let out a chuckle.

"Hey lets drop your stuff at your h- Wait, Is Ranka gonna be there?" I ask stopping. She chuckles.

"I don't understand why you guys don't like each other. No, he's not gonna be there." She rolls her eyes and I sigh in relief. I don't like her father because he keeps trying to make me dress like a girl. Not a girl, a girly girl. With skirts and dresses and all that _all the time_. So one day I switched out all his clothes with men clothes just to piss him off. Ever since then we've been rivals.

"Wanna come over to my house than?" I asked. She nodded a yes and I added "But first we gotta pick up Aoi. He's at kindergarten."

"Really? I missed Aoi! Where were you guys the last few weeks of summer? And why'd you get you hair cut and come to school a week late?" She questioned thoughtfully.

"We went to this weird little camp. It was three weeks long and apparently the little brat signed me up for being one of the camp councilors." I sighed at the horrible memory and brushed my dark blue bangs out of my face.

"It was horrible. This dude started to talk to me all the time. We practically met everywhere. It was really weird though cause my cabin would be doing something and then his cabin would show up. It freaked me out to say the least." I stated and shivered. The caterpillar curled up in my hand as if trying to warm me, not knowing that shiver wasn't from being cold but from being freaked out. I let out a chuckle at its actions. Haruhi looked at me amused.

"The reason why I cut my hair was because one of the kids from his cabin brought some weird toy. It was a dinosaur shaped bottle filled with gooey stuff. One day the kid decided to play catch with the gooey crap and it landed in my hair. I couldn't get it out so I had Hinata cut it." I added."Oh and we had to stay late because they needed help picking up."

Haruhi took a few moments to comprehend everything I said before explaining why she cut HER hair. I nodded showing her I understood. At comfortable silence fell and I got lost in my thoughts. I suppose I should let the caterpillar free. But I don't want to... I lowered my eyes to see the caterpillar making itself comfortable on my hand. I don't think it does either. Maybe I should name it... N-not because I care or anything! It would just be irritating to call it 'the caterpillar'. I'll call it... Ahiru. It means Duck. I chuckled at my weird sense of humor.

"Did you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Haruhi asked pulling my head out of the clouds.

"I can't. I'm going to an amusement park with Aoi. Did you wanna go with us?! You can spend the night if you want. N-not that I care if y-you go!" She stared uneasily at me.

"Are we gonna be riding the huge roller coasters?" She asked nervously knowing how I like to ride the roller coasters until I got sick. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Unfortunately no, Aoi wanted to go for his birthday. But since his birthday is in January and because it's so cold I decided we'd go today. He's too short to ride the roller coasters so we can't go on them. " I explained slightly disappointed. I really love those roller coasters. I unconsciously pushed my upper lip out.

"Your pouting." Haruhi pointed out. I quickly put my lip back in place. I don't pout. That's childish.

"No I'm not!" I denied feeling heat settle onto my face. I looked away to hide the flush.

"Sure you weren't. Okay, Lets just drop my stuff off at home and grab some clothes. Then we'll go pick up Aoi. Oh, and can I borrow your phone? I need to call my dad." Haruhi replied.

"I wasn't!" I again denied while handing her my phone.

"Ok, Ok. You weren't. I get it." She rolled her eyes while smiling. I don't think she believed me...


	3. Aoi You Sneaky Pest!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did I probably would add Tsubasa in there and it wouldn't even be finished by now due to my procrastination :P  
Oh~ And special thanks to AverageGeekyPerson and Wounded Fallen Angel for commenting on the story :)**

"Haruhi!" Aoi shouted as he ran towards her and basically tackled her to the ground. She had changed out of her uniform into a normal blue and white T-shirt with some beige shorts. Her bag of clothes for tomorrow were fine due to the fact the I had taken them from her right before Aoi attacked. I looked at Haruhi who was being practically suffocated by Aoi and picked him up by the neck of his shirt.

"Okay Okay, Don't kill her squirt." I said and handed her bag to her. I squatted down waiting for him to get onto my back. He jumped onto my back and moved to sit on my shoulders instead of placing his legs around my waist as I had planned. I stood up carefully making sure not to drop him or squish Ahiru who was in my pocket and started to walk home. Haruhi stood next to me on my right.

"So Aoi, How was camp?" Haruhi asked him trying to start a conversation. Oh gosh... She's gonna get him started.

"It was awesome! But one of the kids in my cabin kept following Tsu-Tsu around. And then our councilor started following her around so I got to spend allot of time with her! We had a paint war and the work people got mad at us which was really funny. They had swimming there too and painting! Me and Tsu-Tsu were really good at both of those! They also hung our paintings up! Can you believe it!? It was really cool!" Aoi cheered and waved his arms in excitement well Haruhi laughed. Funny. He didn't mention that it was paint by numbers. AND that they hung every campers painting up. I chuckled at how easily he got riled up and held his legs tighter so he wouldn't fall off as I walked up the steps to our house. Hinata opened the door and greeted us all with a smiling face.

"Haruhi! What a surprise! It's been such a long time since you've visited! How have you been?" She questioned smiling and went to take Haruhi's bag.

"Huh? Oh no need Hinata! I can carry it. And my summer was nice! Thank you for asking." Haruhi answered while stopping her from taking the bag. Hinata nodded and turned to look at me. "Dinner will be ready at 6." I thanked her and we all walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I set Aoi down on my bed and walked over to where an empty fish bowl was. I placed Ahiru in it making sure he couldn't wander out. The fish bowl was in my room from the time I had a fish. I sat next to Aoi feeling a bit bored. Haruhi set her stuff down on the extra bed across the room.

You'd probably wonder why there was an extra bed in the room. Originally it was there for Aoi because he sometimes slept in my bedroom when he had nightmares but it wasn't really of use to him. Why you ask? Because he crawls into my bed instead. I-its not like I actually cared that he had nightmares! I-it's just he'd wake me up all the time considering how he gets them so easily so I let him sleep here! Nothing more!

"Guess what Aoi?" Haruhi said with a teasing smile on her face. "I'm going to the Amusement park with you!". Aoi looked at her and started jumping up and down on my bed. What an energetic kid. I watched closely as he bounced up and down on the bed making sure he didn't fall off. It wouldn't be something I'd put past him.

"REALLY?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Aoi began rambling about all the rides we three would go on together. I went to the bathroom and changed into some more casual clothes and when I came back he was still ranting. I listened to him rant some more about it and right when he started talking about the ring toss he stopped. He looked kinda nervous and turned towards me. His eyes looked somewhat like puppy's.. I sighed knowing that he was going to try to convince me on something. What would he want? A stuffed animal? Money? New TV? Let's just say he wouldn't be getting the last 2.

"Tsu-tsu. I wanna bring a friend with me! Remember Hiro? He's the one you thought was a girl and was following you around! His older brother was our councilor. You remember him! " Aoi brought the puppy dog eyes up to the next level. "PLEASE! PLEASEEEE! PLEASSSSSE! And could you make you decision, i don't know, say in 1 minute?" He whined nervously and pulled on my arm. Haruhi smiled and decided to join in and annoy me much to my displeasure.

"Yeah Tsubasa, Can Hiro come?" Haruhi teased. Aoi didn't seem to get that she was teasing because she just encouraged him even more. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Ugh, these to will be the end of me.  
"I'm surrounded by idiots.." I muttered to myself. Turning to Aoi I gave him a tired look. Maybe he could come... MAYBE.

"F-Fine." I gave a defeated sigh. " He's able to come. But what if he cant come since we JUST decided that he could." I asked raising my eyebrow. Aoi looked down at the bed sheets like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Aoi, What did you do?" I asked suspiciously. Right after I asked that we heard the door bell ring. "I'LL GET IT!" Aoi jumped up and ran down the stairs. I ran after him along with Haruhi. Before he could get half way down the stairs, Hinata had already opened the door and welcomed someone in.

"Ah, Hiro-san! Welcome. You must be Tsukiyomi-san. Please sit and make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?" Hinata asked. Wait Hinata knew he was coming?!

"Oh, no need. I'm only here to drop my son off. I'll be picking him up Sunday 5 pm. Make sure to keep him out of trouble." She said and smiled. As she turned to leave she saw me.

"Oh! Tsubasa-chan! Good timing. I'll be picking Hiro up on Sunday. 5 pm. Okay? Please take good care of him." She informed me while smiling. I gave her a confused look. Wait what? Why's she dropping off Hiro at our house?

"Hiro? Why's he here?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. She looked at me confused.

"For Aoi's birthday. Your going to take the two to the amusement park? Remember? I got the invitation in the mail two days ago. It was really sweet how you let your brother fill out the cards. And He writes so neatly too so it was easy to read." She complimented. How did Aoi even know what to write? Unless... Hinata helped him. I was about to explain to her what happened when I saw Aoi giving me a kicked puppy look. Rolling my eyes at his expression, I sighed. I turned to Tsukiyomi-san and gave a small smile. Gotta give a good impression...

"Ah, I almost forgot. Thank you, I wanted to fill the cards out myself but Aoi just insisted. So let me see if I got this right. Your going to pick Hiro up on Sunday at 5 right?" I said. She smiled pleasantly and nodded. "Yup! Right on the mark!"

"Oh, Tsu-"

"You don't need to call me 'Tsukiyomi-san' Call me Akemi!" She told me.

"Okay, Akemi. Is there anything else Hiro needs?" I asked. Akemi grinned.

"Oh! Your very responsible. I almost forgot. Yes he does. I'm sure that he left his stuffed animal in the car. Poor Hiro can never sleep without it." She dug around in her purse before taking out a miniature stuffed turtle the size of my hand. W-why does she have that in her purse? I gently took it before giving it to Hiro.

"Thank you. Is there anything else?" I said. She shook her head.

"Nope, You're all set!"

"Thank you Ms. Tsukiyomi for dropping him off." I thanked her. She nodded her head as a 'Your Welcome' and walked out the door shouting her goodbyes. I turned to Hiro and Aoi. Hinata had already taken their things up to Aoi's room.

"So what do you two want to do?" I asked. Hiro flushed and looked down at his feet nudging one foot with his other and muttered something. I looked at him confused. What's this kid saying? Obviously I'm not going to be able to hear you if you mutter it.

"What did you say Hiro? I couldn't hear you." I asked him. Hiro looked at me for a few seconds with a shy look on his face. It quickly turned in to a determined look.

"Will you go out with me?!" He shouted with his eyes closed tightly and his hands bunched up into fists.


	4. Damn Sempais

"Will you go out with me?!" He shouted with his eyes closed tightly and his hands bunched up into fists. I stared blankly at him.

"Sure... Where we going?" I asked awkwardly. He didn't have to be so embarrassed. Haruhi turned to look at me and rolled her eyes. Hinata giggled. Hiro stared at the ground in defeat and Aoi just shook his head while face palming. "What?" I asked. No answer. Okay, Obviously they knew something I didn't. I glowered. The least they could do was tell me.  
"Okay since none of you guys have any suggestions why don't we go get ice cream?" I said and rolled my eyes. Haruhi shrugged along with Aoi. Hiro, who was already wearing a jacket, just nodded looking determined again.

_8 failed attempts at confessing for Hiro later~_

"Goodnight Tsu-Tsu!" Aoi called as Haruhi and I headed towards my room.  
"G-goodnight" Hiro muttered. We climbed up the stairs and I turned to look at them.  
"Night guys." Haruhi said with me. We changed into our pajamas and fell asleep.

**... Time Skip~ Next day**  
"Are we there yet?!" Aoi complained for the millionth time. I turned to give him a glare. We were currently driving to the amusement park, Hinata being the driver, and Aoi was annoying us to no end. We had been in the car for only 15 minutes or so and he had asked that stupid question 30 TIMES. 30. The car ride to the park would only last about an hour but he just had to be impatient. Hiro on the other hand was quietly sleeping with his head on _my _lap. Yup. I have a feeling he planned that... It would be a bother to wake him up now. I'll just have to deal with it. And Haruhi? She got lucky and was up front with Hinata well I was stuck here in the middle of these two. We had chosen a normal everyday car (so as not to attract attention.) so it was smaller than what I usually rode in.

I was wearing a plain black shirt and black basketball shorts. I wanted to wear my shirt without the chest wrappings but Hinata insisted saying 'We might see someone you know there!'. Speaking of Hinata, She was wearing a pink shirt and pink jeans. Haruhi wore a blue shirt and jeans. The boys were wearing green shirts with shorts.

"S-sorry!" He stuttered as I sent him a death glare. I sighed and leaned my head back staring at the ceiling. Why do I get the feeling that something... weird is going to happen today? I shrugged it off and closed my eyes enjoying the silence. Aoi had finally shut up with the 'Are we there yet' thing. I wonder why he's so quiet though.. I turned to my right only to see that he was asleep too. leaning against me. Oh my god I've become a pillow! I went to push his off but he kept clinging to me. Finally I sighed and gave up and rested my arm on his shoulder. Damn kid has a strong hold...

_CLICK!_

A flash of light hit me and I blinked. What the hell... I looked up and tried to find the source only seeing Haruhi. What was he flash then?

I started to think. What flashes white and makes a clicking sound?

...

Color drained from my face. S-shit! W-what if someone sees that?!

"Delete that picture now! B-bastard!" I felt the color come back to my face at a rushing speed. I stretched my arms out to grab the camera that she was holding and taking pictures with, making sure not to wake the kids. It went on like this for a few minutes. Me trying to get the evil camera and Haruhi putting it in my reach then snatching it away. Grr...

"Tsubasa, It's pretty useless trying to capture the camera. Obviously it's out of your reach." She smiled an innocent smile. I'll have to grab the camera later when she's least expecting it... Ugh.

"How long do we have left?" I asked diverting her attention. She blinked and looked at the watch on her wrist.

"About 40 minutes. Why don't you take a nap?" She suggested. I rolled my eyes but closed them nonetheless and leaned back.

_CLICK!_

"Dammit! Stop with the damn pictures!" I swiped the hat that was sitting on the seat beside Aoi and put it on my head making sure to cover my face. She laughed as I grumbled to myself. This way she won't get any pictures of my face. I made myself comfortable and soon fell asleep. I must have slept the whole time there because I woke up to here giggling and laughing. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I didn't feel the hat on my head so I guess it must have fallen off.

_CLICK!_

"OK THAT'S IT! GET THE HELL OVER HERE AND HAND ME THAT CAMERA!" I yelled waking up Aoi and Hiro. Haruhi's eyes widened and she bolted out the car. C-crap! I woke them up. Well they would have been awake anyway since we're here. I maneuvered my way over Hiro and started running after her.

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA HARUHI!" I yelled through out the parking lot. She laughed.

"No way! This is great black mail material!" She mocked. I growled and ran even faster. Just as she was about to get a way she was pulled into a hug by a blonde haired idiot. Can you guess who he is? If you guessed Tamaki your right.

"HARUHI!" He cooed. I smirked and slowed down seeing he wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon. I went to grab the camera from her hand when it was taken by another.

Goddamnit! Why can't I just get the camera without any issues?! I followed the owner of the hand and felt as if the world was crashing down on me. It was Kyoya's. S-shit! If he got those photos it would be over. Wait, I-its not like he'll give them to any of the girls at Ouran, right? Right?

"Damnit! Why can't you people stop taking the camera." I snarled. I went to snatch it but he held it out of my reach. I started to jump up and down trying to get it while he just calmly looked through it. F-fuck. That's it. I'm moving to Mexico. I watched as he smirked at certain pictures. Taking that smirking wasn't a good sign, I started to try and grab it more furiously.

".And...Done." He said smiling evilly. I ceased with all my jumping and paled.

"W-what the hell did you do you bastard?!" I snatched it away and saw a message on the screen.

_\Picture(s) Sent to number Press OK __\__  
_\_

All color in my face was gone as I read that. Who knows what that bastard will do with those photos. I blame this on Haruhi. I shoved the camera back into her hands crossly. Her and Tamaki stood off towards the sidelines watching the whole fiasco in amusement. Bastards.

"Tsu-Tsu/Tsubasa!" I turned around hearing Aoi's wailing voice along with Hiro's and Hinata's. Were Aoi and Hiro actually crying? T-these kids. What am I gonna do with them? Aoi lunged into my arms surprising me and before I knew it I was leaning against someones chest. The hands were on my shoulders keeping me from falling back and Aoi was in my arm his face buried in my shoulder. Hiro, on the other hand was hugging my legs.

_CLICK! CLICK!_

"HARUHHHHHHHHHI!"

"It wasn't me this time! It was Tamaki-sempai!" She defended pointing to him. Tamaki was grinning as I glared. Now I have to delete that too? For more important matters though... Who the hell caught me? I turned my head to the side to see Kyoya with a surprised look on his face.  
K-K-Kyoya?!  
I jumped forwards and backed away which was pretty hard considering Hiro was on my legs. Speaking of Hiro, I wonder if he's okay... I-I'm only wondering that because Tsu- Akemi would be very angry. That's all! I looked down to see he was staring at Kyoya. Oh no wait, I think they're...glaring? The h-

"Sorry Tsubasa-san! I tried to stop them but Hiro kept thinking you left us and that set Aoi off so he ran off to look for you." Hinata explained while panting. She had finally got here. "Oh, who are these boys?" She asked blushing. I rolled my eyes.

"These are our Sempais. They go to school with us at Ouran." Haruhi said. Hinata smiled. She went up to them and introduced herself. I watched her, before I was distracted by Aoi.

"Psst! PSSST! Tsu-Tsu!" He whined quietly. I looked down at him with a bored expression.

"What?"

"I-I have to go to the bathroom! BAD!" I felt my cheeks heat up. Crap. What am I supposed to do?! I don't know where the bathroom is. I'll just ask an employee.

"Why didn't you say so before!?" I hissed. He glanced up at me frowning. "Cause I didn't have to go that bad!" T-this kid.

"Hinata? I need to take Aoi to the bathroom. Probably Hiro too." I told her. She looked at me and giggled.

"Don't worry Tsubasa! I can take them." I looked at her surprised and was about to answer before Aoi started to shake his head vigorously back and forth.

"N-NO! I want Tsu-Tsu to!" I looked down at him and he gave me a look. Shit. It was a kicked puppy look. I face palmed. This brat is going to kill me one day.

"F-Fine." I looked to the side feeling heat rush to me face. "You guys go get in line. I'll meet you there." I told them and turned to walk towards the employee entrance.

"Are they really gonna let you in without you paying?" Haruhi asked. I turned to her with raised eyebrows. Didn't she know? My dad owns this park. But knowing the idiots he hires they probably would be stupid and not recognize me."Those bastards should." I grumbled and headed out. Hiro followed holding onto my shirt. I walked up to the employee entrance and pushed the door open.

"WOAH! Watch it! Hey you aren't supposed to be back here! Employees ONLY." A man said harshly. He was more on the chubby side and had a mustache. I glanced around us and saw that we were in a break room.

"Yeah yeah yeah. The names Hayashi, Tsubasa. Do you guys got a bathroom? I have two kids that need to use it." I said showing him my Id in case he had any doubts. His stared at me with a bored expression.

"So?" He drawled. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Do you even know who owns this park?" I asked. He stared at me a bit confused.

"Yeah, Hayashi, Akira... Wait. Shit! Sorry! I didn't know. Right this way!" He stammered finally getting it and showed us to the employee bathroom.

"Thank you." I walked into the males with Hiro following and set Aoi down. Seeing as it didn't have any one present besides us three I sighed in relief.

"Use the stalls got it?" I told them locking the door. They nodded. I waited until they finished and made them wash their hands before heading to the front. Apparently I made it just in time seeing as they were second in line. After having a word with the employee she allowed them to come in. I heard a few people complain before the lady set them straight.

"This teen right here helped design the amusement park." She explained. It's true I did help design it. Actually I designed ALL of it. The workers just built it and my dad made them.

"You never told me that." Haruhi remarked as we all walked around. Tamaki looked at me surprised while Kyoya remained neutral.

"Really?" I looked at her a bit surprised. "Well, I guess I should tell you that I own this park too." I tried to pass it off as something casual to say. She stared at me in shock along with Tamaki. Kyoya smirked. The bastard probably knew.

"You should have told me that!" She scolded. I glanced at her and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I had forgotten." She rolled her eyes. I glanced around trying to find a ride that would be fun. None. That's mostly because we're in the kid zone though. I watched as Aoi went on to an anime themed coaster with Hiro and Hinata while the four of us waited out here.

"Why are you guys following us?" I asked glancing at the two. Tamaki immediately sprang to life.

"I have to make sure your not endangering my dear Haruhi!" Tamaki made a grab for her but ended up falling onto the concrete due to her dodging him.

"I think the only one putting me in danger here is you sempai." Haruhi stated causing Tamaki to go into depression. I turned around towards the exit getting prepared for a over excited Aoi and Hiro. Aoi was the first to come out pulling Hiro and Hinata with him.

"That was Awesome! Lets go on it again!" He said and dragged the two of them back in line. Hinata looked at me and smiled.

"You guys can go on some rides. I'm pretty sure we'll be here a while. Meet back here at 4!" She shouted as they went in. I turned to Haruhi with an excited grin while she just stared at me pale.

"Lets go!" I ran towards one of the biggest rides here seeing as how the line was short.

~ 7 gigantic rides later~

"Okay let's take a break!" Tamaki said looking sick along with Haruhi. I stared at them rolling my eyes. Wimps.

"We've only got an hour left though." I frowned. Haruhi sat down at one of the picnic tables while Tamaki was just standing next to her, both looking a bit dizzy. Kyoya stood next to me looking indifferent. That was mostly because he only rode on 4 of them skipping out on the roller coasters with a bunch of loops.

"Shut up!" Tamaki complained leaning against a pole.

"Why don't we just go look at the gift shop?" Haruhi said trying to find middle ground between us. I shrugged a bit not fully liking the idea. We headed towards the gift shop in an uncomfortable silence. I stared at a few of the things there finding them a bit boring. I've seen all the merchandise so nothing was really new to me. I walked over to Kyoya seeing he was writing things down in that little black book of his. Did he have that the whole time?

"What are you doing?" I tried to sneak a peek but he turned around. W-what the heck?! I walked in front of him and tried to see again but it had the same results as last time. This went on for a few minutes before I gave up on finding out what was in the book. I turned to go find Haruhi but noticed that she and Tamaki weren't there. Scanning the store and finding nothing, I turned to Kyoya.

"Where's Haruhi and Tamaki-sempai?" I asked him. He lifted his head and surveyed the room like I did then shut the book and sighed.

"It seems Tamaki has wandered off bringing Haruhi with him..." He trailed off hinting that we would have to go look for them. I face palmed. That idiot! Always having to cause trouble. My mood turned sour as we walked around the park searching for them.

One hour full of yelling, smirking, scowling, and flushing, we found the two with Aoi and Hiro. Hinata was apparently in the bathroom. The rest of the day was uneventful. We mainly just walked around the kids area, some people being forced onto a few kid rides (me), and pictures being taken.

The ride home was pretty quiet due to most of us being exhausted. By the time we got there almost everybody was half asleep. Hinata opened the driver seat door, stood up and stretched. "Okay guys! Come on. We're here." She said. Haruhi yawned and got out the car. I glanced at the two laying on me.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" I asked my eye twitching in aggravation at the smile on Hinata's face. "Why not just wake them up?" Haruhi said. I shrugged and shook both awake.

Due to Hiro being the only one that woke up, he got out the car first and I followed. I watched as he swayed back and forth, back and forth before finally falling. I caught his limp body and scowled before just placing him on my back as if giving him a piggy back ride. Why am I even doing this? I-I'll just go with it. Aoi was still laying on the seat so I picked him up bridal style. Haruhi opened the door for me and I carried the two to Aoi's room placing both on his bed. On the way I'm pretty sure I heard a few clicks. Damn, Haruhi. Why the hell are little kids always so heavy?

I opened the doors to my room and went directly into the bathroom. I got into a blue T-shirt and some plaid pajama pants before heading into bed. Haruhi was already in bed seeing as she changed minutes ago. I pulled on the lamp switch making it go pitch black.

"Night" I muttered and stuffed my face into a pillow.

**A/N: Okay so I was kind of rushed due to keeping you guys waiting to long. I'm trying to decide about what to do on the next chapter. It's not going to be about Aoi, Hiro, or any other filler. It's going to be PARTY TIME! Wooo~ You know... The one where Haruhi dresses more feminine and all that? What did you want Tsubasa to do? I'm taking ideas but I got a really good set up in my mind :). The last part was going to be longer but I had a feeling you guys would probably just be bored with it.**

**QUESTIONS!**

**What do you think of Hiro's character?**

**Do you think Kyoya will use those photos?**

**Was this a good chapter? Tell me why or why not. I need some criticism. Whether good or bad. Tell me the truth okay Oh and being told if I made any grammar mistakes will help.**

Thank you for reading! Have a lovely day! Or night... Or afternoon. Whatever.

Read it  
Comment on it  
Favorite it  
Share it


End file.
